Appearances
by LikeARunaway
Summary: Recently, Kurt has been shut off from the rest of the X-men. Something is bothering him and he won't tell anyone. Someone does break through and discovers the truth...[Kurtty][Song Fic]


Hero  
  
A/N: I was skimming through music for a website i'm doing and I came along this. Mariah Carey's Hero insantly reminded me of Kurt and the struggles that he went through before and after he joined the X-men. Since I love angst, here's the fic that came out of it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own him. You know this...why do you ask me...go away! -Mauls-  
  
~There's a hero, if you look inside your heart.  
  
You don't have to be afraid of who you are.  
  
There's an answer if you reach inside your soul.  
  
And the sorrow that you know will melt away.~  
  
Kurt sat on the sill of his balcony, gazing out to the city of Bayville. He was abnormally quiet lately and was starting to lock himself in his room for long periods of time. The others were worried that he was going into depression, even after his attempts to look and act cheerfull. Everyone had seen through this at one point and that was when he dissapeared into his room for a while. Something was bothering him, but since he wouldn't tell no one knew.  
  
With a sigh, Kurt closed his yellow eyes and listened to the sound of the quiet city. He had left his image inducer on the nightstand leaving him exposed to the world. He was still wearing his school clothes even though it was late at night. He knew that mostly everyone would be in bed by now so no one would come and knock at his door offering their help or consent. The only ones that might be up would be Professer Xavier or Logan, or so he thought.  
  
Glancing back, he stared at the inducer with sadness and regret growing inside. Wearing that protected him from the outside world. He wasn't normal, he was the only mutant that had to hide his true self. If anyone saw him walking around without it on, he would either be killed or taken away to a sientific facility.  
  
'That's all that people care about anymore. Appearance. They vouldn't care if I vas a nice guy, no. Being this...this demon form only has downsides...'  
  
Kurt sighed again and opened his eyes. Unshed tears shimmered as the lights from the city reflected off them. His spaded tail flicked back and forth in irratance and anger at it being there at all. A tear rolled down his blue furred face to hit the railing. More followed and soon Kurt was racked with silent tears...  
  
'I'm no help to zee X-men. I'm just here because they vant me safe from zee vorld. All they're doing is hiding me..'  
  
~And then a hero comes along,  
  
With the strength to carry on.  
  
And you cast your fears aside,  
  
and you know you can survive.  
  
So when you feel like hope is gone,  
  
look inside you and be strong.  
  
And you'll finally see the truth,  
  
that a hero lies in you.~  
  
At that moment, Kitty was walking back from a trip to the bathroom. She paused as she passed by Kurt's door. A regret came over her. He had been in there all day and only came out for dinner. She was scared for him. Whatever it was that was bothering him was tearing up his life. Kitty took a hesatant step towards the door. She longed to phase through and check on him, but Professer X. had told them to just leave Kurt be until he chose to tell them. Kitty knew Kurt probably would never tell them, just keep it locked away until it destroyed him.  
  
With a confident face, Kitty phased through the door and stepped inside his room. It was compleatly dark and his room was overly messy. There were things scattered everywhere and it looked, and smelled like Kurt hadn't cleaned anything up in days. As she was walking through the room, she suddenly heard a crack underneath her feet. Kitty looked down to see a shattered picture frame with the picture still in it. Reaching down, Kitty picked it up and looked at it. It was of the whole acadamy in their official suits. Kurt didn't have his image inducer on and was smiling proudly as was the rest of them. Kitty remembered that it was taken the day that the second term began. Then as she stared at the picture, she began to realize why it lay broken on the floor and why Kurt was locking himself away.  
  
He was different from the rest. He was a permanant mutant deformed at birth by Magneto. The others never cared that Kurt was different, especially Kitty. He was just like the rest of them, with the same destinys as well. She began to wonder what Kurt might have looked like at birth. Did he look like the rest of them? Did he even look anything like he does with the image inducer on?  
  
With a sigh, Kitty walked over and put the picture on the nightstand next to his inducer. She was about to leave the room, thinking he wasn't there, until she heard a soft sobbing coming from his balcony. She looked over and saw his hunched form on the railing, shaking. Walking slowly over, she reached up and placed a comforting hand on his back.  
  
~It's a long road,  
  
When you face the world alone.  
  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold.  
  
You can find love if you search within yourself,  
  
And that emptyness you felt will dissapear.~  
  
Kurt froze as he felt Kitty's hand on his back. How long had she been there? Cursing himself for crying, he wiped his tears. His tail flicked again as he stared out to the horizon. He didn't face her and spoke in a saddnened tone.  
  
"Shouldn't you be asleep, it's late."  
  
Kitty stepped closer and placed her arms on the railing. The wind blew gently across her face and her tossled brown hair danced. Reaching up a hand, she brushes it behind her ear. Smiling warmly she sighed.  
  
"Well yeah, but I like needed a bathroom break."  
  
Kurt turned to her and watched her for a moment with his peircing yellow eyes before turning back to the city. He didn't want to be mean to Kitty so he laughed slightly.  
  
"The bathroom is down zee hall, you missed it by a room or two."  
  
Kitty smiled and giggled. She knew Kurt was hiding his emotions again but chose to dismiss it.  
  
"I guess I did."  
  
Kurt nodded. He suddenly jumped off the rail and turned to her, staring at her seriously. Face shown no emotion.  
  
"Keety, I vant to know zee real reason you came in here. Zee door vas locked so your zee only one who could come in. So vhy did you?"  
  
Kitty stared into his eyes for a moment, searching for any sign of the old him, before turning way guiltly. She looked down into the front lawn for a few moments before turning to him and throwing her arms around him. Tears had begun to roll down her cheeks and she sobbed into his shoulder. Kurt seemed slighty taken back by this but slowly placed his arms around her. He rocked her crying form back and forth gently trying to sooth the sobbing Kitty.  
  
~And then a hero comes along,  
  
With the strength to carry on.  
  
And you cast your fears aside,  
  
and you know you can survive.  
  
So when you feel like hope is gone,  
  
look inside you and be strong.  
  
And you'll finally see the truth,  
  
that a hero lies in you.~  
  
Kitty buryed her face into his shoulder and cried, clinging to him. She looked up to him and held back tears to tell him.  
  
"I don't want to lose you Kurt. I'm afraid your gonna let your doubts about your looks kill the real you. I don't care what you look like, neither do the others. We all care about you Kurt,"  
  
She paused and let a couple more choked sobs escape her throat. Kurt stared in disbelif but continued to rock her gently. Kitty looked up again and continued.  
  
"I care about you a lot. I want you to forget all about this and go back to the way you were. I miss you so much. I miss not having you always popping in at breakfast or when i'm typing on my laptop. Or at lunch when you get all excited about something. I miss you Kurt..."  
  
Kurt looked down to Kitty's warm, trusting blue eyes with bemusement and regret written on his face. He couldn't believe that she, Kitty Pryde, the one that stole his heart when then met, cared about him like that. He suddenly felt terrible to make her worry so much. Thats when Kurt realized that she was right. No one cared that a blue, fuzzy mutant walked the halls of the Xavier Institute, it was all normal to them.  
  
~Hold on, there will be tommorow,  
  
But don't let anyone tear it away.  
  
In time, you'll find the way.~  
  
He suddenly felt Kitty fall back into his shoulder. Kurt looked down at her silent, sobbing form and smiled. He wraped his arms around her and hugged her. He dipped his head and placed his cheek against Kitty's. Quiet, happy tears rolled down his face and he whispered softly in her ear.  
  
Kitty was nervous with Kurt being that close to her. She hoped she wouldn't do something stupid because this was the chance to tell him. Suddenly, she felt his warm breath tickle her ear as he whispered...  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Kitty wasn't expecting that and she felt her heart drop. She nodded and said in a fake cheerfull tone.  
  
"Your welcome Kurt."  
  
~And then a hero comes along,  
  
With the strength to carry on.  
  
And you cast your fears aside,  
  
and you know you can survive.  
  
So when you feel like hope is gone,  
  
look inside you and be strong.  
  
And you'll finally see the truth,  
  
that a hero lies in you.~  
  
Kurt pulled away from the hug and stared into Kitty's eyes. He saw sadness and realized that she too felt the same way. Kurt saw his chance. He placed each hand on her shoulders and smiled. Then closing his eyes, he slowly leaned in.  
  
Kitty's heart raced as he leaned in. She then suddenly closed her eyes as well and their lips brushed eachothers softly. Kurt wraped his tail around them. He felt free of the doubts that he had. As if the world had been taken off his shoulders.  
  
They pulled away but continued to stand close to eachother. Kitty stared into Kurt's eyes warmly and she lay her head on his chest. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes. They stood like that for a few moments, but it seemed like hours to the two. Kitty finally broke away from the warm embrace and turned to leave for her room, kissing Kurt on the cheek as she passed.  
  
Kurt called after her as she opened the door. He smiled warmly.  
  
"I love you, Keety."  
  
Kitty turned and giggled before smiling as well. Love sparkled in her blue eyes.  
  
"Love you too Kurt."  
  
Kurt waved to her as she walked out and closed the door. He then walked to his bed and looked down at the picture on the nightstand. He picked it up and nodded.  
  
"I gotta get a new picture frame tommorow..."  
  
~That a hero lies in you.~  
  
A/N: Like it? Yes or no? I finished this at 1:00am when I was dead tierd. But even so, this is one of my favorites that I've written. 


End file.
